Twist of Fate
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Professor Roy Hinkley and Movie Star Ginger Grant first encounter. At least what I made up in my own head from another story I wrote. Note inside explains this. Enjoy!


_**A/N I had written another story in which I had a brief flashback pre-shipwreck back in Hawaii. I decided to expand on it. So this is my own version of the Professor and Ginger's first encounter.  
If you are not a Pinger fan, you clicked on this story because you secretly love Pinger. :D**_

* * *

Roy Hinkley was feeling good. So much accomplished at the seminar the university had held. Everyone loved all his ideas and plus there was talk about him getting that grant for that important research project. How great would that be? The project he had in mind would certainly make waves in the world of science.

He walked along the somewhat busy street in Hawaii enjoying the balmy perfumed night air. It was so pleasant there. He should spend more time in Hawaii. So many beautiful plants and flowers and…his thoughts were interrupted when something caught his eyes. That something being a poster. A pink poster bearing the image of what he could only describe as a beautiful goddess. Her stunning figure, the shape of her lips…those eyes..with that seductive smoky look. The Professor was completely taken with that woman in the poster. What is was about her he didn't know. What he did know was that he had to see her. Was there a way to do that? He noticed poster stated there was a show at nine o'clock. He checked his watch and saw it was 8:40 PM. Perfect! Just in time.

Roy pushed the door to the club open and stepped inside. He was greeted with a cloud of cigarette and cigar smoke. Waitresses carrying drinks on tiny trays. Women in scantly clad dresses selling tobacco products to the customers. There was stage centered against the front of the club with a black grand piano. There was a silver microphone stand next to it. The academic found a table and ordered a drink. He looked around and decided it wasn't too bad of a place. He would just have this one drink and listen to this singer. What was her name? He realized he hadn't bothered looking at her name on the poster. The scholar had been busy being taken by her incredible beauty. There was another poster that was tacked to one of the dark wooden walls of the club and he still couldn't see the name. Again he was drawn in by the woman's image. She was all he could see. The waitress came over and set his drink down. He took a sip of it and placed it back down on the small wooden table on the top of a white napkin. There was a buzz of conversations going around him. Nothing big. A lot of baseball talk. Men hoping that team or this team would make it to the World Series. This could be the year! The team had been doing great all season! You never know!

**Backstage (Dressing Room)**

The singer frowned in front of the mirror as she applied her make-up. "I can't believe I agreed to this." She said to her manager. "Why do I bother singing in places like this? This place a dump and this room is gaudy." She remarked about her not so luxurious surroundings which consisted of an ugly green sofa and a hard wood chair. There were cheap light bulbs around the cracked mirror that was hung above a tiny vanity table with a chair that had to have been bought at a consignment shop as it did not match the table in the slightest.

"It's good publicity." He replied. "Especially for the movie."

"Movie." She huffed. "Some movie. I have tiny bit part. I say two lines."

"Two _important _ lines." Her manager assured her. "I'm telling you everyone will talk about it your scene."

The woman didn't appear to believe it. "If you say so." She sighed twirling down her lipstick and tossing it into her black make-up bag. "I can't wait till tomorrow. I'll have the whole day to myself. Get away from everything. And forget about that sleazy Tony. What a creep!"

"I know I know babe." Her manager said. "It's ancient history now. Forget about him and that stupid broad he was with. You are going to be a big star. He'll be sorry."

The redheaded singer shrugged. "I suppose. I'm just sick of all of it. Tired of these lousy creeps I seem to attract. They pretend to care about me but all they want to do is use me. Just once I would like to find a nice handsome intelligent man. Maybe there will be one on that boat tomorrow."

"Babe I don't know why you are insisting on going out on that little nothing of a boat. There are much better ones."

"I chose that one because it's more discreet. No one will bother me. No reporters snooping around prying into my life as if my life is any of their business." Ginger said giving herself one last glimpse in the mirror as she smoothed out her peach colored gown.

"I see. Well I still think it's insane. There is another more luxurious boat.."

"I told you. No." Ginger said. "Forget it."

There was knock on the dressing room door. "Two minutes!" A voice boomed.

"I guess this is it." The redhead said. "Last show and then I'm out of here. No way I'm sticking around. You did tell the manager I'm not doing any encores right?"

"Yes Yes…Now go and knock them dead!"

**Main Floor Of Club**

The lights flickered and then a medium sized man walked out on stage wearing a gray suit that appeared to be a size too small for his frame. "Ladies and Gentleman…The Blue Note Nightclub is proud to present…Miss Ginger Grant!"

_Ginger Grant…Ginger Grant_. Roy thought to himself. _I shall not forget that name_.  
It was then the sultry redhead walked gracefully out to the stage. He was mesmerized by her every move. Even the way she touched the microphone was sexy in his mind. What he wouldn't give to be that microphone! Her delicate little hand touching him. The academic shook his head and took a sip of his drink and then set it back down. Roy took note of how lovely she looked in that gown. Showing off her terrific figure. What a vision she was!

"Hello." Ginger greeted in her breathy voice and warm sexy smile.

The sound of her voice was like an enchanting melody to the Professor. His eyes were glued to her.

She went into her number and that was it. Roy never heard such a voice before. So seductive and sultry yet had a touch of longing. As if she was longing for a man to come along and sweep her into his arms and love her. Would he love to be that man!

"Embrace me…my sweet embraceable you." The redhead crooned. As Ginger sang her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on a man. A lone man sitting at a table by himself. She couldn't see him that well through the fog of smoke and the light shining on her but the starlet could see enough to know he was most certainly intriguing. And cute. She could most certainly tell that much.  
The lyrics from the song fell from her lips as her green eyes never left that handsome stranger.  
What it was about him the singer didn't know but he captured her attention.  
Her song came to an end and there was applause. She smiled and said thank you before going into another number. It Had To Be You. Ginger's eyes once again fell on that stranger.

Roy felt her eyes on him. Gazing directly at him. Why she was looking at him he could not figure out. Was she…singing to him? Her sight was directed towards him as the song sprung from her luscious lips. A wave of heat washed over him. God this Ginger Grant was incredible. The most stunning gorgeous woman he ever had encountered. There was no question she was like an angel.

The show came to a close an hour later. The Professor was still in awe of Ginger's performance. Wow. What a performer! He didn't know anyone could sing quite like that. Her voice. So sexy and seductive. It soared through to his very soul.

**Dressing Room**

Ginger was brushing out her hair with her manager standing there praising her performance. "You were a hit babe!' He declared. "They all loved you!"

"I suppose." She said not caring. Her mind was elsewhere. "Say who was that man out there?"

"What man?"

"That man sitting there at a table by himself. He was wearing a brown blazer and a blue shirt. Or was it white? I'm not sure. He had sandy brown hair…I think he had blue eyes. They looked blue …"

Her manager shrugged. "I don't know. Just some person. No one special."

Ginger turned her head and frowned. "How do you know?" She snapped. "Go find out!"

"Find out?" He said bewildered. "How am I going to do that?"

"I don't know." Ginger barked. "Just go. What am I paying you for!"

The redhead quickly ushered him out the door. She stood impatiently waited his return. It felt an eternity when it was really only about five minutes.

"Sorry babe." He said upon return. "He's gone."

Ginger's heart sank. "Gone? He's gone!"

"Yup. And I'm sorry but no one knows who he is."

The redhead began to tear up. "Figures!" She pouted. "It figures! All the good ones always disappear!" She ran out of the dressing room and the club. Ginger hailed a taxi and asked it to take her back to her hotel.

**Next Morning**

Ginger barely slept. Actually she didn't sleep at all. She couldn't. All she could think of was that stranger in the club. That stranger that she wished she knew who he was. Why she was so drawn to him the starlet hadn't a clue. She just was. The actress looked down at her gown. The same one she was wearing the night before. She hadn't bothered to change. What did she care anyway? Her life was over. No special man. No love. She was never going to have it. Ever. Just her and a bunch of louses! The redhead shook her head. No she wasn't going to do this. She recalled she was set to go out on a tour on that boat. Do that she would. In fact, after the tour she would go right back home. To hell with Hawaii. She was done with it. No more nightclub performances for her. No sir! She was out of here! The actress headed to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Ginger then packed up her bags and headed out of her room. She dropped her key off at the front desk and after found a cab and asked to be driven to the marina. This tour was three hours. Plenty of time to get herself together and forget everything. Especially him.

The cab arrived at the dock and she got out. The driver helped her with her bags and she made her way to the boat. The captain of the boat was a large friendly looking male with a kind smile. "Well hello there miss." He greeted. "Welcome aboard the SS Minnow!"

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Let us get those bags for you!" He said. "Gilligan!" He called out.

A lanky looking young man in a red shirt appeared. "Yes Skipper!"

"Please take this woman's bags and put them in the cabin."

"Aye Aye Skipper!"

Ginger thanked the two men and made her way over to a seat by the railing. She noted a wealthy couple talking about their own boats and how charming this boat was. A young brunette girl came bouncing up the stairs asking if she was on time. The captain assured her she was and she went to take a seat.

The starlet just sat back enjoying the sunshine when she looked over and her heart stopped. It couldn't be. Could it? Sitting up straighter she saw….it was. That stranger. That stranger from the club! Walking up the stairs to the deck of the boat. How…He was….Right there.

Roy Hinkley looked around for an empty seat when his eyes found her. What was she doing here? It couldn't be…it was? Ginger Grant? That amazing singer. He gulped and felt nervous all of a sudden. He slowly walked over and sat down next to her. The scent of her perfume hit him. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hello." She smiled. "Ginger Grant."

"Roy Hinkley."

**Two Years Later**

The Professor sat watching her in awe. Still had that amazing voice as she moved like silk across the wooden stage with a curtain made up of old clothes and rags. Music playing on a make-shift record player.

There he was in the front row grinning as the words "I want to be loved by you." were sung and Ginger Grant swayed gracefully. Her eyes focused on him as she sang. Like always. There was only one man she ever sang to on that island. That was Roy Hinkley. Everyone knew it. It was pretty much an open secret.  
True she sang to Gilligan once but that was just because he was hurt and her job was to help him feel better. Other than that no one else was the object of her affection during her musical numbers.

Her song came to a close and they all cheered. As usual the first one up clapping and cheering was the Professor. He was always the first one rushing the stage to make sure she knew he loved her performance. "Thank you Professor." She would say. "That's so kind of you." The academic would then hug her and tell her she was amazing. The starlet always always enjoyed that part. She would return his hug and say again how she appreciates his compliment.

Everyone then departed as Mary Ann went off to start dinner. Ginger stepped off the stage and walked to the hut she shared with the farm girl. She felt as if she was floating on air. Performing on the island was something she treasured. The others truly believed her to be talented and actually meant it when they said she was sensational. In Hollywood sometimes one never knew if one was being genuine. Sure they would say you were good and then try to change you.  
No one did that here. The other plus was Roy Hinkley. How much she adored him! The only man to ever treat her with respect and actually care about her. How much he cared she often wondered. Did he care enough that he would…That was something she didn't quite know. In her heart, he did. And besides it was also understood that the Professor was her man. She made that very clear to Mary Ann from day one. Not that she really needed to. Ginger was pretty sure that farm girl had a major crush on one Gilligan. Still. She just needed to let that girl know where things stood. Roy Hinkley was hers and hers alone. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Its me. The Professor."

Ginger smiled as she looked in her mirror. "Come in Professor."

The door opened and he walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers. Ginger grinned. "For me?"

"I thought you deserved them. You did such a good job and I…I know that…you know people usually give flowers in Hollywood after a performance. I just thought that I…"

"Professor they are beautiful. Thank you." The redhead said taking the flowers. She gently kissed his cheek.

He felt flush from her kiss. "You're um…you're welcome…"

The starlet placed them in a clay vase. "They really brighten up the hut." She said standing back.

_You brighten up everything_. The Professor thought. "I'm glad you like them."

Ginger giggled and walked up to the shaking academic placing her arms around him. "I like you too." She said as she brought her lips to his kissing him softly.

The Professor said nothing as she let go and walked out of the hut swaying her hips in that hypnotic manner that mesmerized the academic completely. He cleared his throat to compose himself before following her to the dinner table.

The End!


End file.
